The objective of this project is to charcaterize structural and physiological aspects of cell shape change in non-muscle cells. Teleost photoreceptors elongate and contract in response to light. These long slender cells undergo simple, linear, cyclic cell shape change which can be triggered by light conditions. The proposed research for the coming year includes 1) preparation and reactivation of motile models of retinal cones in retinal slices; 2) preparation of isolated retinal cones for SDS electrophoresis and negative stain studies; and 3) reactivation studies to attempt to obtain elongation of isolated retinal rod fragments.